


Control

by dragons_and_angels



Series: Pair of Us [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Captivity, Credence Finds Out, M/M, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: At Grindelwald's mercy, there are few things Director Graves can control. Credence being brought before him to force him to talk was one of them.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the kink meme 'Grindelwald finds out that Credence is the obscurial a different way. Grindelwald's prisoner, the real Percival Graves isn't cooperating very well, so Grindelwald decides to bring in Credence and torture him in front of Graves. He figures that he can always obliviate Credence afterwards to maintain their rapport. However, Credence, on seeing his mentor being held prisoner, loses control of the obscurus and ends up saving Graves (and keeping himself alive).
> 
> Note: If any potential filler wants to pair Credence with Graves or Grindelwald, that's fine as long as Credence is 18 or older in the fic. Please no adult/child pairing.'
> 
> As always with this series, the fics are set in the same universe but each can stand alone.

One thing Percival remembers strongly about his captivity was the boredom. Yes, Grindelwald came in frequently to collect more hair for the Polyjuice Potion he had brewed (and modified somehow so it would last longer), and he would torture Percival when he didn't give him the information fast enough, but between those times Percival saw nothing and nobody. His thoughts were no good, simply tormenting him with what he could have done better or faster against Grindelwald to prevent his captivity.

He scratched a line in the wall with a rock, marking the days as he knew them, though he had to move the chains out of the way as he did so. Grindelwald was so old-fashioned, there were any number of spells he could use to keep Percival here, but instead he went for heavy metal chains. Spelled, of course, but unnecessary.

"Trapped in my own basement," he muttered because it was better than thinking about his old life over and over again. If someone was going to recognise that Grindelwald wasn't Graves, they would have done it two weeks ago. At least his basement is semi-warm and dry. There are worse places he could be, he still remembered when Credence's mother locked him outside on one of the coldest nights of the year.

No. He mustn't think about Credence. So far he had managed not to tell Grindelwald anything private about Credence, no matter how angry it had made the Dark Wizard or how free he had been with the curses after. Locking that part of his mind had been risky and he could feel other parts of his mind eroding under Grindelwald's attacks because of it. It was better not to think of Credence, not to think of how Percival Graves had led Grindelwald right to the boy and given him a ready-made, trustful No-Maj helper. Percival was sure Grindelwald's reasons for finding the Obscurus were far darker than his own, but how could Credence know that?

Percival sat up, annoyed at himself for wallowing. There was nothing to do and the quiet was giving Percival a special kind of headache, but that didn't mean he should be reliving mistakes of the past. He had to try and fight his way out, there had to be a weakness in Grindelwald's spells somewhere. He scratched what remained of his beard after Grindelwald had shorn it off to put into the potion and waved aside a rat before sinking into a meditative trance. It was harder to keep track of his thoughts nowadays but meditation had always helped to keep things in order. The trance would allow him to check all the spells from the same spot, good considering the limited range the chains gave him.

He was interrupted in the middle of testing his bonds, his frustration growing as they were as unyielding as ever. The door swung open and Percival lay down on his back, a familiar position to let Grindelwald know he was awake but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of looking at him. It would be foolish to turn his back to Grindelwald but neither would he look him in the eye. There were two people's footsteps on the stairs, unusual, but still Percival did not look.

"Look at this, Percival Graves ignoring me as normal." It was strange to hear his own voice taunting him, but it was becoming less so every time it happened, though he was beginning to hate the sound. "It seems despite my best efforts you won't be telling me anything more." There was a cold trickle of dread creeping down Percival's spine but he kept his gaze fixed on the ceiling. It was the work of a moment to reinforce the part of his mind where Credence lived. Grindelwald wasn't getting him.

There was a long pause, one he was itching to break, before Grindelwald spoke again. "Which is why I bought a friend of yours to help persuade you."

Percival rolled over as soon as Grindelwald said this and stared at the man beside Grindelwald. No. It couldn't be, not him. Not after Percival had tried so hard to keep him safe.

Credence had his mouth shut tight and his hands held together by the wrist by an unseen force and he was staring at Percival with confusion and dawning horror. "No," he said, moving forward to Credence without thinking, and then the chains jerked him back. The pain made him curse and he got up slower than he had before. "Let him go, Grindelwald!" He yanked on the chains but knew it would do no good. The inside of the chains felt slick and he wondered whether he had started bleeding again.

"I think not," Grindelwald said, smirking in a way that looked wrong on Percival's face. "I think you have more information about where the Obscurus is than you're willing to share." He took out his wand and flicked it at Credence. "I thought you would be more happy to tell me everything is something you care about is at stake."

Percival couldn't shake his head, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't believe he had been complaining about the bordeom when there was something much worse that could be done. "Don't do this." He had been so sure he had kept everything from Grindelwald, sure he wouldn't have seen anything else in Percival's mind except a distant protectiveness which Percival had to many people he had helped as an Auror.

"Mr Graves?" Credence's voice was quiet but he drew Percival's eye without meaning to. He was looking between Grindelwald and Graves, confusion and something else darkening his eyes. "What's going on?"

Grindelwald rolled his eyes. "Not the smartest, is he?" He said casually.

Percival grit his teeth. "Don't talk about him like that." In retaliation, Grindelwald sent a stinging hex at Percival, with the added backlash of a small shock, like lightning, spreading through his body. It wasn't the worst Percival had received, Grindelwald liked to build it up, but it hit his bad leg and he went down on one knee. This was the ultimate humiliation, to be kneeling before Grindelwald.

"Oh, Graves, I am going to do so much worse than that to your little one here." Grindelwald jerked his thumb at Credence. Now he didn't have to keep up the facade of being Percival Grades, he was smiling and laughing far more, though there was a constant cruel edge. "After all, he didn't notice I had replaced you at all. I don't think he even suspected, says something about how you treated him before, doesn't it?"

Percival lowered his head in shame. Grindelwald was right, despite Percival wishing he wasn't. If Credence couldn't see the difference between how Percival treated him and how Grindelwald treated him, then something must have been wrong before. Maybe he could make it a little right in the time they had left. "Credence," he said and looked up at the boy, only to widen his eyes. Credence's face contorted underneath his gaze as some dark shadow seemed to come to life. A quick glance at Grindelwald showed he was as surprised as Percival was.

"You're the Obscurus," Grindelwald breathed, an unpleasant note of want in his voice.

"Don't you touch him," Percival said, moving to where the chains would allow. Grindelwald's eyes flashed in anger and a spell hit Percival in the gut, knocking him to the ground.

The basement exploded around him, a dark shadow filling the room and blocking out whatever light there was left. Percival curled up into a ball, hoping to be shielded from the flying splinters of wood. The noise was immense as the shadow swept around the room, crates and dusty old wall hangings being ripped to shreds.

There was no sign of Grindelwald but Percival couldn't see anything through the darkness.

"Credence," he whispered, unable to believe Credence was the shadow. The Obscurus was Credence, despite the fact that he was too old, and Percival had done a shit job at protecting him, considering Grindelwald had managed to use Percival's face to get to Credence. Mercy Lewis, the boy must feel so betrayed.

The shadow seemed to freeze in mid-air and Percival took the chance to sit up. The darkness avoided touching his skin at all but he stayed sitting, not knowing what would happen if he fell while standing. "Credence, are you listening?" He brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes and the chains rattled behind him. They were glowing dimly in the darkness and as much as Percival hated them, he was glad to have something to focus on. "If Grindelwald is gone, I need you to come back." There was no change in the shadow. "Credence, I'm sorry. I should have been stronger, not allowed Grindelwald anywhere near you."

The shadow started to withdraw, drawing back into a human sized person. Credence looked at Percival for a moment and the next second he was right there and Percival could pull him into a hug. The boy shuddered but pressed himself closer. The chains got in the way but Percival hugged him as best he could. Grindelwald was nowhere to be seen.

"Mr Graves, is it really you?" Credence choked out. Percival nodded but didn't let go.

"Yes. It's me, Credence. I'm glad you're okay." He wanted to stay here forever, to pretend that Credence was safe as long as he stayed within arms' length of Percival. But he had already failed to protect him once, he couldn't stand it if it happened again. Grindelwald wasn't here but he knew Credence was the Obscurial. He would be back and Percival needed to make sure Credence wasn't here when it happened. "Credence, I don't know how to break the chains," he said, shifting back from the embrace. He kept his hands on Credence because he couldn't stop touching him, feeling something warm and alive underneath his hands for the first time in weeks. "You need to go and get someone to help."

"Who?" Credence looked lost and his hands kept reaching out to Percival as if he couldn't understand why they were apart. It was far too tempting to just pull Credence closer and pretend he would be able to fight off Grindelwald if he came back, anything to make sure Credence wouldn't leave his sight again.

"Tina Goldstein," he said, the name springing to mind as soon as he dragged his thought away from the yearning expression on Credence's face. Tina had been demoted to help Credence the first time, she wouldn't mind coming to his aid again. Plus he could be reasonably sure that she wasn't on Grindelwald's side, considering how the man himself had complained about her being in his way all the time. "She lives off Broadway, on West 26th Street. I can't remember which number it is."

"I don't want to... I can't leave you!"

"You have to," Percival said urgently. "Grindelwald could come back at any moment and he wants the Obscurus. You. I can't fight him off with these chains and I can't get help like this either. You need to go." He smoothed his hands down Credence's arms and tried not to feel like this was the last time he was going to see Credence. "Tina Goldstein, or her sister, Queenie Goldstein will help. I know they're not involved with Grindelwald at all and Tina will help you."

Credence looked desperate and torn and Percival felt his heart tear in two. "But what if he comes back?"

"I'll hide." It wouldn't work, not against Grindelwald but Percival knew there was no chance of Credence leaving if he thought there was a possibility Percival could die if left here. "Listen, I'm sorry to do this to you. I wish I could take you away from here myself but I can't."

Credence took a few shaky breaths. "H-How do I know it's her?" Credence asked. "How do I know she won't be wearing Tina's face like Grindelwald did to you?"

A rush of pride made Percival smile. Credence barely knew the ins and outs of magic but he was already asking smart questions. "Queenie's middle name is Mariella. Ask Tina what her sister's middle name is. Then she'll be suspicious so tell her to implement the March plan. She'll know what it means."

Credence looked stronger, steadier now he had something do, and it only took another reassurance before he was heading up the stairs. Percival heard the front door slam shut and not a moment too soon, for Grindelwald apparated in, still wearing Percival's face. "Where's the Obscurus?" he demanded.

Percival took a shaky breath. It would take Credence at least ten minutes to read Tina's apartment, even at a flat run, and Percival needed to buy him that time. He dredged up all his hatred of Grindelwald and panic over Credence and let them shine out of his eyes. "You reveal that you've been wearing my face for months and you expect him to stick around? He fucking ran, because of you."

Grindelwald didn't even react to the insult, obviously thinking hard about where Credence could have gone. "He would have gone back to the familiar, despite how Muggle the Barebone woman is. It's somewhere he knows and his sister is there after all." Grindelwald could predict Credence a little too well, Percival realised with horror. "Yes, I'll go back and wait for him there."

Then Grindelwald seemed to remember Percival was there. "But you've just outlived your usefulness now I've found the Obscurus." He threw Percival's own wand aside, it rolling off the stairs and falling to the ruined ground with barely a clatter. Grindelwald pulled out his own wand, a sleek wand made of elder wood.

Percival looked up at his death and prayed that Credence could get to Tina's on time. _Forgive me, Credence._ There was a flash of green light.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I know that was mean, but trust me, I wouldn't do that without warning (as in it would be tagged).


End file.
